How I Lost My Brother's Head
HOW I LOST MY BROTHER'S HEAD - #6 ---- Me and my older brother, Danos are staying at our grandmother's house for the weekend. It's usually really boring there, and the food is disgusting. But our parents force us to go there every few months to spend some quality time with grandma, because her husband (grandpa) died last year. I think she's just find on her own, and my parents are just being ridiculous. She's not even super nice like other grandmas are, she's just kinda stern, but can be nice at times. My parents pull up to grandma's driveway, and tell us goodbye. We knocked on the front door, and grandma let us in. There was very annoying choir music playing in the background. Ugh, I'm so sick of hearing it. It's the only thing Grandma listens to! The worst part of it all, she sometimes likes to sing along with the choir. It's really annoying. We ate a very mediocre dinner, then me and my brother headed to the guest room. "It's really boring around here... What can we do that's, you know, FUN?" I asked my brother. We then hear a loud noise in the hallway. We go out there, and we see grandma shutting the attic door in the hallway. "Oh cool, the attic? Can we go up there?" I asked grandma. "Uh, no no darling, it's pretty boring up there." she replied back. "Boring? There might be some cool old stuff up there! Like old family movies and such." I told grandma. "Trust me, you don't want to be up there... It's dusty, and there's no room to move. Carry on now!" Grandma said to me as she walked away. "Pfft, what's her problem. Maybe she's hiding some from us she doesn't want us to see?" I said to Danos. "Nah, there's nothing interesting up there... unless you considered old stuff interesting." Danos said back. Grandma then yells from the kitchen down stairs, "I'll be back in a few, I gotta run some earns." then the door front door shuts. "Hey, Grandma's gone. That means we can go into the attic!" I said happily. "I'm telling you, there's nothing interesting up there." said Danos. "Whatever, then don't go then." as I stared at the attic door. "How did grandma get this thing to open?" I said confused confused. "I dunno, but look at this picture of when you were a baby." Danos said as he grabbed a picture frame off the wall. When he did that, the attic door opened. "Well, then." I said as I climbed the ladder. "Hold up, I'm going with you." Danos said as he followed. The attic was incredibly dusty, and there were boxes everywhere. "See, I told you. There's nothing up here." Danos said frustrated. "No, there's gotta be something interesting around here somewhere..." I said. After exploring the attic for a few minutes, I came across a very dusty rectangular box sitting on top of a cardboard box. "Hey, Danos, come check this out." I wiped my hand over the box, revealing a brown cover with yellow words I couldn't make out. I open the box, and there was hard black mat in it. I lifted it out of the box, and I knew what it was. "Check it out, I think it's a board game... a really old board game." I said to Danos. "Man, it smells horrid..." Danos said in disgust. "Do you think we should play it?" I asked. "Ugh, heck no." Danos replied back angrily while coughing and sneezing. "Your loss, because I'm going to try it out." I said. I took the board game to the part of the attic where there wasn't a million cardboard boxes, which was near the attic door. I got the game out, and set it on the floor. I take a look at the instructions to see what this game was all about. "Players must go from point A to point B, but the game will always end in a tie. You must flip a coin to decide player 2's fate. If you get tails, you win the game. If you get heads, player 2 will lose and will be punished... hard." Huh, interesting... what could it mean by "you'll be punished... hard?" I was curious to find out. I convinced Danos to play with me, and so we did. The game itself was pretty dull. It's essentially a Candy Land knock-off, but with a red background, and yellow and orange squares to represent the spaces. The player pieces you move around the board were cheap plastic figurines that are suppose to resemble humans... I think. Needless to say, it was very underwhelming. We reached the end, which resulted in a tie, like the game said it would. I grabbed a quarter out of my pants pockets, and flipped it. It landed on heads. "Heads! You lose!" I shouted at Danos. Danos rolled his eyes, and said "Forget this, I'm out!" and proceeded to climb down the ladder. I put the board game up, and leave the attic. I went to the guest room, and no sign of Danos. Maybe he's in the bathroom. Nope, the bathroom door is open with nobody in it. Kitchen? Nada. Grandma's room? Of course not. I went out to the garage and saw Danos... sitting down on the hard cold floor. When I got closer to him... I couldn't see his head. "Danos?" I asked in a nervous voice. He turned around facing me, and his head was gone! I tumbled to the garage door way in absolute shock. "DANOS! Y-YOUR HEAD!" I shouted. Danos got up, and in his hand was an eyeball. A casually walked into the house, and went straight to the computer. I watched him as I tried to process all of this. He opened up the notepad program on the computer, and typed something while the eyeball in his right hand faced the screen. The message said written in all caps: "ZAINT MY HEAD IS MISSING THE STUPID BOARD GAME DID THIS HELP ME MY OTHER EYE BALL IS IN THE ATTIC" I put both of my hands on my head still trying to process all of this, shaking in fear. Danos then walks into the hallway, presumably to get to the attic. I quickly followed behind. I opened up the attic door, and I asked which part of the room his eyeball was located. But before I could get an answer, Danos' nose fell down the attic ladder, and hit the floor. I jumped back, as Danos picked up the nose. I ran up the attic, and saw his eyeball laying next to a bunch of dusty boxes. I left the attic, with eyeball in hand, and handed it to Danos. He ran back to the computer, and typed something else in. "ZAINT MY EARS ARE IN GRANDMAS CAR!!" the message wrote. I took the keyboard away from Danoz, and typed: "How do you know?", in which he replied with, "BECAUSE I CAN HEAR HER VOICE SINGING ALONG WITH THE CHOIR MUSIC!" At that moment, I went into full panic mode. I then hear Grandma's car pull up in the driveway. Danos quickly went to go hide in the bathroom. Grandma walked in the front door with bags full of junk. She asked where Danos was. "Uh... he's in the bathroom, Grandma." I said in a nervous voice. "Well, he needs to get out, because I need my medication now!" she replied back in a strong voice. I started to sweat badly. I need to get Danos' ears, and I can't let Grandma see him! "Um, I left my ball outside, I'm going to go get it real quick." I said to Grandma. I quickly ran outside to Grandma's car, and tried to open up the car door. It was locked! I ran back inside, and saw the keys laying on the counter. Grandma wasn't anywhere in sight either. I ran back to the car, unlocked it, and found Danos' ears in the back seat. I ran back inside with the ears in my pockets. But when I opened up the door to the house, I was greeted by Grandma... standing next to Danos. My eyes widened, not knowing what to say. "I told you to stay out of the attic!" Grandma said furiously. "Grandma, please explain to me what's going on!" I demanded. "That board game is cursed! You should've never touched it." said Grandma in a miffed-tone. "Why do you have it, and why is it cursed?" I asked. "Your grandfather... He was into black magic. He wanted to create a board game that would cause harm to the losing player. In fact, that's how he died. But the truth is... he isn't dead. He turned himself into a piece of the board game..." Grandma explained. I stood there with my jaw dropped in utter shock. "H-how do you we restore Danos' head back to normal, Grandma?" I asked. "Find the pieces... all of them. They're scattered around the house. Let's find them." Grandma demanded. We went searching, and in no time, we found most of Danos' missing head pieces. His mouth was in the sink, his hair was in the trash, and his eyebrows were in the shower. All we need left is the mold of his head... Me and Grandma went into the attic, all while it was storming hard. Flashes of lighting were appearing through the windows every second. In the attic window... I saw something that made me fall back, and coward in fear... The mold of Danos' head. It looked like a human face, but with nothing on it. Grandma opened the attic window, and grabbed it. "Good. All we need to do left is win the game." said Grandma. She got out the board game, and played against Danos. They got to the end, and it ended in a tie. Next comes the coin... Danos flips the coin.... and when it landed on the ground, my heart stopped. For a second, there was nothing but silence. But the silence was broken by Danos screaming "Tails! I win!" Danos' head was back to normal. Me and Grandma gave him a big hug, happy to see him back to normal. We locked up the board game in a safe, and buried it in the backyard. The next day later while sleeping, I was awoken by Danos. He was sweating and upset over something. "Bro-bro, please--look!" Danos turned to the back, and he grew a tail overnight. Category:Objects Category:Board Games Category:Curses Category:Twist Ending